Slinky,Slinky,o brinquedo magnífico para mutantes
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Erik é tremendamente fascinado por esse pequeno brinquedo de criança de metal. Como é possível que consiga descer as escadas sem um dobrador de metal como ele para fazê-lo se mover? É um mistério. E Charles acha a obsessão adorável. Tradução.


**Título:** Slinky, Slinky, o brinquedo magnífico para mutantes meninos  
**Autora:** Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan.  
**Categoria:** Universo FC, Slash M/M  
**Resumo:** Erik é tremendamente fascinado por esse pequeno brinquedo de criança de metal. Como é possível que consiga descer as escadas sem um dobrador de metal como ele para fazê-lo se mover? É um mistério. E Charles acha a obsessão adorável. .:. um rápido drabble Cherik feito com prompt do tumblr.

**N.A:**Por que eu senti vontade de escrever algo para theonionistheonewhocries. E isso é o que veio dessa vontade, pelo prompt: "Erik estava infinitamente fascinado pelo brinquedo de criança, o slinky. Ele não conseguia entender como continuava indo, descendo pelas escadas, de novo e de novo, cascateando como uma cachoeira. Charles com frequência provoca-o devido a sua pequena obsessão. (Charles secretamente pensa que essa obsessão é a coisa mais adorável do mundo. Ele amava que Erik podia esquecer toda sua raiva e ódio apenas devido a um brinquedo de criança.)"

**N.T:** Demorei,mas tá aqui, Fabinho! Como eu prometi, para homenagear a 2 vez que vi o filme FC pq é surto demais pro meu coração ver só uma... precisei de meio ano para me recuperar mas agora a minha chama de fangirl Cherik está de volta e espero q dure por muitas fics e traduções!

**N.T2:** Eu mantive o nome do brinquedo no original pq não sei qual nome foi dado quando veio para cá se alguém lembrar é só dizer! De qualquer modo, coloquei a foto para saberem do que tô falando para q eu não tenha de explicar como é o brinquedo. Slink= http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ thumb/ f /f3 /2006-02-04 _Metal_spiral. jpg/350px-2006-02-04_Metal_ ()

** Link da fic original:** Slinky, Slinky, A Wonderful Toy For Mutant Boys = www. fanfiction. net / s / 7253882 / 1 / Slinky_ Slinky_ A_ Wonderful_ Toy_ For_ Mutant_ Boys (retire os espaços)

**Slinky, Slinky, o brinquedo magnífico para mutantes meninos**

Tudo que é de metal pode ser movido e é maleável sob seu toque. É o que ele faz: mexe coisas de metal e as domina, as faz voar de um ponto a outro.

Mas o que Erik Lehnsherr não entende é como um Slinky – um brinquedo de criança feito de um longo, fino, encaracolado como uma mola, tipo de metal, inspirado pelos eventos de um erro de um homem num navio, dentre tantos outros locais possíveis(1) – pode cair pelas escadas dando cambalhotas, andando por si só, depois de um único tapa e de oscilar do topo.

Ele não parece capaz de encaixar em sua mente a ideia de que um objeto inanimado de metal, sem estar influenciado pela vontade dele, pode se mover desse jeito. É uma maravilha, um pouco extasiante e extremamente fascinante. Talvez fizesse mais sentido se ele tivesse aprendido mais sobre cinética e física, mas ele não tivera muito tempo de escola antes de Schmidt ter posto suas mãos imundas nele, e Schmidt ensinou Erik muitas coisas –várias línguas e coisas do tipo- mas ele tendia a manter Erik afastado das ciências, como se negar conhecimento acerca do mundo e do funcionamento dos corpos manteria Erik sob seu controle.

De qualquer maneira, é durante um desses momentos à noite quando Erik brincava com um Slinky, fazendo se mover de uma mão para outra em formato de um arco como o de um arco-íris, e depois no ar em várias formas conectadas, torcendo e remontando, que Charles o espiona.

Erik está se erguendo do seu lugar no fim da escada principal da mansão para subir os degraus, se ajoelhar no topo, e deixar o brinquedo cascatear como uma cachoeira, seus olhos se iluminavam conforme ele vê o objeto descer. Ele nem precisa dar um empurrãozinho extra para fazer continuar por todo o percurso até lá embaixo.

Charles abafa o riso com uma mão ao se aproximar e entrar no campo de visão do outro. "Divertindo-se, meu amigo?" ele questiona.

Erik dá um empurrãozinho no brinquedo, logo sorrindo predatoriamente. "Sim, na verdade, estou. Eu meio que gosto desse pequeno espiral. Tem determinação," ele brinca.

Charles ri de volta e olha afetuosamente para o homem só um pouco mais velho. É adorável e terno, de verdade, que Erik pode se libertar de todos os sentimentos reprimidos de raiva e de vingança e de ódio por tempo suficientemente longo para se divertir consigo mesmo e tudo devido a um brinquedo de criança.

Assim que o Slinky alcança o último degrau bem no pé de Charles, o telepata pega o objeto, deixa esticar e cair de uma mão para outra como um conjunto de cartas de baralho sendo habilmente embaralhadas, e então começa a fazer seu caminho até o topo da escadaria.

Quando ele alcança o topo, ficando de pé do lado de Erik, bem perto e dentro do espaço pessoal dele, e oferece o brinquedo. "Aqui está você. Devemos brincar de novo com isso?"

Demora um pouco, mas Erik lentamente concorda com um aceno. "É claro que sim."

Ele se curva, deixando o brinquedo descer em cambalhotas pelos degraus de novo, mas antes que alcance o meio do caminho, o dobrador de metal se vira para o amigo e pergunta, "Por que você me diverte com isso? Deve até estar me achando um pouco ridículo."

"Nada que consegue te trazer alegria, Erik, é ridículo, independente dos motivos que te levam a se alegrar com isso," Charles responde suavemente.

Erik acena vagamente, voltando a olhar para o Slinky em tempo de poder ver o seu brilho prateado alcançando o último degrau, pulando dele e rolando pelo chão azulejado de lado como um tubo.

Quando os olhos de Erik se conectam mais uma vez com os de Charles, ele não tem de dizer obrigado, mesmo que queira, já que foi Charles quem comprou o brinquedo para ele.

Ao invés, Charles simplesmente se ergue na sola de seus pés só de meias e planta um suave, doce e pequeno beijo no canto dos lábios de Erik.

"Boa Noite, Erik," ele disse, "E se divirta. Mas não fique acordado até tarde."

E com isso dito, Charles se vira em direção ao corredor, indo para cama, e Erik sorri gentilmente, devagar se vira para descer os degraus e coletar a mola de metal.

The End. (O Fim.^^.)

(1)Eu não sei o motivo da surpresa do Erik quanto a isso (posso perguntar se quiser), mas eu olhei na Wikipedia e realmente o brinquedo foi criado quando um engenheiro mecânico naval, em 1943, chamado Richard James, estava desenvolvendo molas que poderiam suportar e estabilizar instrumentos sensíveis a bordo de navios durante mares turbulentos. James acidentalmente derrubou uma das molas de uma estante e assistiu a mola passear numa série de cambalhotas de uma pilha de livros para o topo de uma mesa para o chão onde se desenrolou e manteve-se de pé. Depois passou a testar molas e tipos de metal, acreditando que podia fazê-lo andar. (Traduzido da Wikipedia).


End file.
